


[渣瓜鹅]Complicated Relationship

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 声明：这是一个大纲文，其间提到的车不作扩展：每天一瓶肾宝片，关心你也关心我。一点破车都没有lof还要屏蔽





	[渣瓜鹅]Complicated Relationship

开头就是鹅还是他抬主教练的时候在一个英超联谊会上和渣遇上了。由于腐国媒体热爱起渣和瓜的哄天天喊着“get a room”，鹅就觉得他俩睡过了，鹅就很气，瓜有的我也要，然后他就去勾搭渣叔。  
*其实腐国媒体不只“get a room”，还说渣和瓜是真·一辈子对手，鹅更气了，瓜只能我一个人按在地上打！他这种心态被称为当代典型作精。  
渣叔之所以被称为渣叔，他欣然咬钩是十分合理的，鹅还要求渣怎么搞瓜就怎么搞他。渣叔之所以被称为渣叔，他当时就门儿清，原来瓜鹅曾经一对是他妈的真传闻。渣八卦之心发作就问你和瓜到底是怎么回事，鹅事后一根烟开始讲当年如胶似漆，什么瓜进球之后不抱队友去抱教练席上的鹅啦，什么下班之后黏过来聊一两个小时啦（鹅：后来我们离婚的时候他还振振有词地对我喊别忘了那个圣马梅斯之夜，他怎么能这样？  
渣嗯嗯对对他好坏的听鹅讲完，提裤子走人的时候回头说“其实我没有睡过瓜嘻嘻”  
鹅：？  
渣：骗你的  
鹅：？？？

然后鹅和渣就过上了没羞没躁的生活（怎么可能

转头渣就真的去搞瓜了。  
当年离婚的时候瓜特别伤心，他想鹅跟他这么多年你侬我侬说散就散，想想就十分难过。  
那边鹅想渣的话越想越惊魂不定，于是他就把瓜从黑名单里放出来准备重修旧好破镜重圆。（他还默默的把备注改回瓜迪奥拉，曾经如胶似漆的时候给瓜备注老公❤️，撕破脸愤然改成贱人秃驴后拉进黑名单。  
瓜就不一样，其实瓜压根就没把他的号码拉进黑名单，而且结婚的时候备注也一直是穆里尼奥。

鹅把瓜加回来之后就开始忆苦思甜，当年是多么天作之合。  
瓜十分迷惑，为什么鹅和渣同时开始发短信聊骚，但是出于礼貌他还是回复，甚至聊的有点开心。

其实瓜左右为男，他对鹅又爱又恨，潜意识里不太想move on；对渣也是又恨又爱，他觉得渣人挺好，但偏偏就是隔壁的。

在一个月黑风高适合喝咖啡的夜晚，瓜决定去找渣和他好好谈谈，然后一进门就发现渣鹅的不正当性关系。  
瓜：！！！  
鹅就很生气，他有玩脱了的恼羞成怒，渣就很云淡风轻扯了个枕头先遮一下小兄弟然后问瓜要不要一起。  
瓜：？？？  
那就一起呗。

在不可描述的三次方之后渣点了一根烟，悠悠的对鹅说其实我俩第一次睡的时候，我和你前夫还没搞上。  
鹅：！ 你还没睡过他？  
瓜：！ 你之前还睡过他？

渣点点头，对瓜说其实你前夫还爱你。

瓜震惊二次方。

渣接着说你俩和好吧，英超冠军留下。

 

补充：渣叔的通讯录更冷酷，写的都是“曼联主帅（作精）”“曼城主帅（好人）”之流。


End file.
